


Little Hands Lend Big Hearts

by Thundercatlola



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers for LN 2, Was compelled to write a heavier thing for y'all since you liked my first LN work so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercatlola/pseuds/Thundercatlola
Summary: Mono discovers the nightmare awaiting him in the last room of the Signal Tower.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 93





	Little Hands Lend Big Hearts

Gentle hues of violet and pink, filtering softly together to cast a dreamy lull through the crack in the closed door. Mountains of toys filling the room, cloth and wood and clay and leather jumbling in soft piles to sit quietly in the corners or drift carelessly near the ceiling.

A crooning music box, at least twice Mono's width, it's smooth metal punctured with the decorative shapes of stars and moons. And a hand, giant and blistered, that reaches out from the serenity of her nest to draw the humming contraption close to her yellow rubber-clad chest.

"...Six?" Mono whispers. He tilts his head, buttonish black eyes stretching open in fear and wonder at the lumbering sight of his friend.

The little girl is now very, very big. She's hunched over on arms and legs bent backwards, twisted like long strands of melting licorice. A limp mop of greasy black hair spills down from the tattered triangle-shaped hood, which points entranced at the music box cradled aloft in her worn hands. 

Mono toddles forward, his bare feet tapping softly against the floor. Six's mammoth form shies away when he gets close; slim arms wrapping protectively across the cheery body of her prize. The boy gently reaches out and sets his hand on hers; curling his fingers around one of her massive ones.

She doesn't flinch. She doesn't even seem to register his touch.

"Hey!" Mono’s soft words linger in the warm air, a brief accompaniment to the tinkling tune from the box. "Hi, I!"

Six suddenly grumbles at the sound of his voice, rolling her shoulders back. The vertebrae click soundly as she shuffles towards the center of the room, balancing on her knees. Mono has to trot at her side to keep pace, and runs back out to the wide space before the door as he calls his friend again.

"Psst! Hi!"

Six comes crawling into the light, her joints popping loudly as she shifts back onto the balls of her feet. A kind of content snuffling noise rumbles past the enclosure of the dirty hood as she slowly pushes the music box towards Mono, inviting him to take a look.

His ebony gaze flashes uncertainly between the twirling lever of the box, the slight purr of the monstrous Six towering above him, and the tip of a hammer poking from a rumpled old suitcase he spies lying at the far wall.

Mono frowns, bends over and scribbles some lines in the thin layer of dust coating the floor.

 **I** _m_ _s_ **o** ~~rr~~ **y**

The boy spares one last rueful glance at Six's hulking shape before he turns his back to the girl and goes to fetch the hammer.


End file.
